High average power diode pumped lasers are currently being used in or designed into an increasing number of laser systems. Diode-pumped solid state lasers are used in various applications ranging from laser pointers to nuclear fusion engines. In applications where a large number of such lasers are to be controlled with a very high accuracy, conventional means of controlling the lasers are proving to be ineffective.
Despite progress made in methods and systems for controlling large diode-pumped solid state laser (DPSSL) arrays, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to accurate control of individual laser diodes and large DPSSL arrays.